


I know the world's a broken bone

by IronicGirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Angst, Daddy Issues, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut, ryan - Freeform, slight kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronicGirl/pseuds/IronicGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryan Ross comes calling in the middle of the night, Pete can hardly resist.<br/>Is it wrong to find your crying boyfriend attractive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know the world's a broken bone

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this quickly, so I hope it's okay

It was late and Pete was asleep. So when his phone started going crazy, he was naturally startled but as soon and he realised it was Ryan all the fatigue from his voice and mind were gone.  
“What’s up?” He asked, nervously, but all he got in reply was a strangled sob.  
“Give me like…three minutes!” Pete hung up quickly and pulled on an old hoodie and didn't bother with pants.  
He drove quickly but the roads were clear and no one was checking at 3:30 am. His chest was bare and starting to get goose-bumps in the November air. Thank god he had good heating in his car or the usually 15 minute journey would have been hell. Pete pulled up at Ryan’s drive, where garage was empty and there were no cars to be seen. He pushed open the door which was left unlocked and slightly ajar.  
“Ryan?” he whispered, knocking on his boyfriends door, instantly flying open and Ryan kissed him like he was the only thing left in Ryan’s world that mattered, which he was.  
Pete grabbed hold of Ryan and lifted him enough so that Ryan could wrap his legs around Pete’s waist. Ryan was looking down to kiss as he held Pete’s face and tried to stop crying, but it was unsuccessful. Pete knew that when Ryan was like this, he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to be pitied, he just needed to be loved, he needed physical contact and that’s what Pete was here to give him.  
Soon Pete had walked back far enough for his knees to meet the edge of Ryan’s bed. He bent over and pushed Ryan’s back up the bed so his head was on the pillows and Pete was on top of him. Ryan and Pete were both only wearing boxers and the t-shirt that Ryan had been wearing was now on the floor along with Pete’s hoodie. Pete kissed Ryan’s neck, letting the younger boy breath deeply into his neck as Pete banded his property from all the other dicks at Ryan’s High School.  
“Can-ha.. Can you-“ Ryan was trying to ask as Pete continued to grind his crotch against Ryan’s let, letting Pete’s slim fingers brush the length of Ryan’d dick  
“Yeah?” Pete said, breathily from the kissing and how horny he was suddenly getting. Is it wrong to find your crying boyfriend attractive? Probably, but Pete had more poignant issued on hand.  
“Fuck me.” Ryan’s voice became definite as he whispered in Pete’s ear who bit his lip, slowly rising his eyes to Ryan’s tear streaked face which was now breathing open mouthed with _that _look in his eyes and before Pete had even registered anything, they had both lost their underwear.__  
Pete’s hand moved for the bedside table for the lube when Ryan caught his wrist  
“No. I like it when it hurts.” Taking Pete’s fingers in his mouth and leaving them with enough saliva to act as lubricant. This wasn't the first time Ryan had asked Pete not to use lube, and right now (as well whenever Ryan was crying) Pete would do anything to him. Pete leaned in to kiss Ryan again as he inserted one finger to which Ryan’s head twitched slightly. Pete let him adjust before adding in the second, this time Ryan pulled back from Pete’s fantastic lips and gasped, his eyes closed, head tilted back and mouth forming a perfect ‘O’. Pete knew how lucky he was, and every time he saw Ryan like this, he remembered just how lucky.  
Only just giving Ryan adjust to the second finger, before bending them slightly to try and find Ryan’s prostate. It had been a while since Pete had done this and he was finding it difficult to get a satisfying result from his boyfriend, so he shuffled down the bed a little and buried his face him Ryan’s crotch. He licked his way up the under side of Ryan’s cock, letting his lip drag over the head which is when Ryan produced a high pitched moan and Pete smirked.  
“Pete-“ Ryan moaned and he looked up at the mention of his name. This was a first, the first time Ryan had said Pete’s name during sex, and he liked it.  
Ryan’s hands were in his hair and they were pulling him to come back up to his face. When Pete’s face was next to Ryan’s he whispered to the supposedly more dominant boy  
“Get in me” and Pete obeyed. He pulled out his first finger, slowly followed by his second, positioning himself at Ryan’s entrance. But before he pushed in, Pete looked up and met Ryan’s gaze. His eyes looked sad and cold as he looked up at Pete before turing his head to look at the wall. Pete pushed all in with one thrust, and he began pushing in and out with a fast but consistent pattern. He kept glancing at Ryan and just as Pete felt an orgasm building in his lower stomach, just behind his tattoo, Ryan placed his hands on Pete’s chest and pushed him.  
Pete didn't have to a be a genius to figure out that Ryan had changed his mind. Pete pulled out, just as Ryan burst into tears.  
“Babe-“ Pete asked, but Ryan turned away from him “You have to tell me whats going on, or we can’t try and fix it.” Pete tried, touching Ryan’s shoulders and back.  
His voice was small and fragile and broke Pete’s heart in every way  
“I just don’t understand why they don't love me.” Ryan’s eye’s kept leaking tears and Pete could do nothing more than hold him close as he sobbed quietly into Pete’s skin. 

The next morning Ryan had turned into a cold, emotionless being. It seems like he figured out that not dealing with your feelings was the best way to deal with them. He explained to Pete in a painful monotone voice that his mom had left a fe days ago and his father had left last night. They’d told him that he was worthless and not worth keeping around. Pete pulled on his boxers and started shoving clothed in a bag and organising things, he couldn't sit still and listen to this. It made him feel sick. He knew parents were bad, and that he’d had many a run in with his own, but Ryan’s pair seemed to take prize number one. They were assholes, and Pete couldn't expose Ryan to anymore of it.  
“What are you doing?” Ryan sounded bored, as he fell back in the muddle of sheets, still naked.  
“You’re coming to live in the house with the boys and I and things are going to get better. I promise!” Pete continued to talk about getting their band signed and joined tours and how fun things in the house would be now that Ryan was staying but all Ryan was thinking was how could he ever deserve to have someone like Pete, when Ryan himself was nothing. 


End file.
